Hybrid Village
by Spacebabie
Summary: In the U.K. there is a village that is home to several differnet kinds of hybrids. A certain half Angel decides to visit this village and bring the NY hybrids with her.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Me.

by: Spacebabie

Email: LadyAndromeda@smstars.zzn.com

____________________________________________________________________________

Hybrid Village

____________________________________________________________________________

__

Previously on Gargoyles

"Oh my sweet mate. I would more than anything want to be the father of your child." ~_Goliath_

"It's not possible is it?"_~ Elisa_ (Loss of Innocence Birth of Innocence)

"Lassie ye don't know loneliness till ye lived m' life." _~Macbeth_

"I curse thee Hunter the same curse I cursed Demona, but in reverse. I curse that someday, it might not be ye, or yer son, or yer grand son, or his son, but someday one of yer descendants who still carries the hate in his heart will go trough a change. His skin shall change color and become stronger against the elements. His hands and feet shall become claws and talons. He will grow wings, fangs and a tail. From dusk till dawn one o yer descendants will be a gargoyle fer the rest o his life." _~Angelica O`Riley_

Angelica's wings appear.

"There is this village in England near the northern border. Hybrids live there."_~Kaelin Dougherty_ (Thank Heaven For Little Girls)

Jon Canmore beating up Reginald Leahs before holding him. Corbin Leahs healing his brother (Confrontations)

"Accept the fact that you are a weregoyle."_~Goliath_ (Smackdown)

"I am na a weregoyle."_~Jon Canmore_

"We have in the dungeon a prisoner, A werewolf that had decided to abuse his powers and become a bully."_~Goliath_

"I'm a werewolf."~_Brendan Wellington_ (Terrors)

____________________________________________________________________________ 

David Xanatos stared outside one of his large office windows at the busy streets below. People were bustling about on their way to their destinations. They probably have Halloween on their mind. He would have had the festival outside like last year but with the predications of rainstorms by both weatherman and his own son, with Puck's help of course, he had to settle for an alternative plan. This year the Halloween celebration would take place in the building.

"The Pink Diamond corporation will be providing the candy again this year?" Xanatos asked as he walked besides Owen through the castle. The bespectacled man nodded. "Fantastic! I'm surprised they still are connections with us since we sort of stole one of their employees."

"Kitty told me that her old co workers were thrilled for her," Owen said while unsuccessfully hiding a smile. Xanatos had to smile himself. Whenever his assistant speaks of his fiancee his hardened stiff demeanor melts away. He would smile and even have a dreamy look in his pale blue eyes.

"_Pride Force_ is doing quite well in the ratings," Xanatos smirked. "In fact it's tied with the _X-Files_ as Fox's highest rated shows." The Fox network was a bit surprised when they found out they were the first ones approached to broadcast the show. His wife insisted that they would be. "The good news for you is the fact that they are filming their last episode for November sweeps and then take a break."

"I'm looking forward to spending time with her." The smile on Owen's face became bigger before fading. "Now about Halloween?"

"Ah yes, we need to go over the activities."

"Apple bobbing and the cakewalk are usual staples."

"We'll have those, plus balloon popping, bean bag toss, milk bottle toss, and a basketball type game," David's dark brown eyes sparkled slightly. "We'll also have some of the larger office rooms set up as miniature haunted houses. As well as plenty of pinatas, and a dance at the end."

"What about the trick or treaters?"

"They say the storms won't develop until the early evening. We'll have the volunteers take them out in the afternoon."

____________________________________________________________________________

The television set in the gargoyles den was turned off. Elisa sat at the card table that sat a few feet from the sofa and poured over the list in her hands. Goliath sat near her at the table offering as much help as he could, but this was a subject he did not have much knowledge.

"Should my bouquet consist of red roses?" Elisa asked while she twirled the pen in her hand. "Or white?"

"It's a pity roses don't come in blue," Goliath mused. "Then you can have a bouquet in red white and blue. Then you can be an American bride."

"An American bride," The third person at their table chuckled. Elisa's partner Matt Bluestone leaned back in his chair. "White dress with red stripes, deep blue train with white stars, and the Statue of Liberty's tiara on your head."

"I'm not wearing any red on my dress," Elisa said.

"You're not exactly a virgin." Matt smirked.

"Either that means I'm not pure enough or I'm too pure," she raised and lowered her eyebrows. "Besides your wife isn't the purest being on the planet and I remember she wore white." Matt pointed a golden talon at her and arched a browridge. Elisa thought he was going to make one of his smart ass comments but instead he just smiled and made his eyes roll up.

"We still have that dress," he sighed. "She looked gorgeous in it, well she looks gorgeous in anything, or nothing, but that day." Goliath smiled slightly before looking at his mate.

"I'm sure your going to be beautiful in your dress." The clan leader said.

"I still haven't found the right one," Elisa ran her hand through her hair. "I might take Fox up on her offer of paying someone to designing one for me."

"If you want," Goliath took her hand into his.

"Still haven't figured out the roses."

"Who say it has to be roses?" Matt asked. "Kitty said she is going to have carnations."

"Good point," Elisa agreed. "But I want roses. I'm leaning on a bit of a mix of red roses, pink roses, and white roses."

"That sounds good," Goliath nodded. Anything Elisa picked would be fine with him.

"Now about the rings," Elisa stared at the part on the list.

"We'll have to get a special size for Goliath," Matt said.

"What about a chain to hang it on?" Goliath asked as he stared the golden band that hung from the small bronze chain around his neck.

"Oh," Matt lifted the ring from his chest. "The only reasons the other Weres and I wear them like that is the fact that they fit on our human fingers. Our fingers are different at night."

"So I would just need a regular ring?"

"I think so big guy," Elisa smiled as she drew a circle next to the items of the list they had recently discussed. The parts of the wedding that were one hundred percent taken care of had a circle and a check, those that were being worked on a circle, and the parts that they haven't talked about had nothing.

____________________________________________________________________________

Lennox McDuff kept clicking on his pen as he read through the stack of essay papers the students in his classes had turned in. He had already graded half of them and not a single F or D was given out. There were only a few C's some A's and mostly B's. He felt that he was getting through to his students and the gossip about him was that he was a good professor as well. In fact he was a favorite in the History department. 

He placed the pen down and looked up when a steamy cup of tea was set before him.

"Thank ye lass," McDuff smiled at the young woman who had given him the tea. The same woman he met in Ireland and convinced her to move to the United States.

"Ye look like ye could use a break," Angelica said softly to him. "Yer neck looks stiff. Would ye like a massage?"

"Aye," Macbeth said. "I would like a massage similarly like the one ye gave me last night but," He pointed at the stack of still unguarded papers. "I promised my students that I would have them returned tomorrow."

"I know," Angelica's delicate fingers gripped the muscles that were in-between his neck and shoulders and begun to knead. She remembered back to when they met. He appeared at the pub she performed at. They talked over a few drinks. Then he asked her out. They had a dinner at the finest restaurant in town, the next night they saw a movie. When he invited her to move back to New York with him she accepted if he would accept her for what she truly was.

"Yer not going t' change into my sworn enemy?" Macbeth had asked her. She shook her head no and forced her wings to pop out of her back and explained to him what she was "Well the last woman I fell in love with had wings too," Macbeth chuckled. "But I named her after a demon and now I fell in love with an angel."

He felt it would be dishonorable if they would move in together at first. Angelica had opted for an apartment near the university. She had to admire that noble aspect out of him as well as the fact that he was easy on the eyes, despite how old he appeared. Add the fact that he did not have old man body to his looks any woman can see that he is quite the catch. His looks with his nobility, his intelligence, the way he knows how to romance a woman, his physical strength, and the way he performs in bed made Angelica feel she found the perfect guy. Catch? It's more like she hauled in a marlin.

"Hmmm, that feels good." He complimented while he kept his eyes closed. "This makes me wish that yer weren't going."

"Now you say that." Angelica removed her hands from his shoulders. "I told ye I need t' see m' daughter. I know where Kaelin is," she hung her head slightly. "I know where Dylan is too, but those illuminate bastards won't release him. Besides," she stared Macbeth right in the eyes. "Ye wanted me t' visit this village." She had told Macbeth her life story. When she mentioned the strange village of hybrids that Kaelin went to live in he told her she should explore.

"I'm just saying that cause I'm going to miss ye." His response made her smile.

"I'll only be gone for a few days," her smile turned into a smirk. "I'm sure ye can make yer own tea."

"But who will give me a massage?"

"Ye are goin' t' have t' manage," she bent down to kiss him. "I'm goin' t' leave now. Don't be startled if ye hear a strange noise comin' from yer livin' room."

___________________________________________________________________________

She had packed a medium sized tan faux leather suitcase with a brass handle that felt like a cold over sized piece of elbow macaroni in her hand. She plased the luggage on the floor of Macbeth's living room a few inches away from her feet. She held up a hand as she concentrated.

"Gate of light which I shall trace, take me t' m' choice of place." The tip of her index finger lit up like a firefly making her think of E.T.. She closed her eyes again and concentrated on Kaelin's face and tried to imagine humanoids with pointed ears, gargoyle wings, and or wings like her. After she had opened her eyes she traced her finger in the air. The illuminated digit left a glowing trail behind it. She circled her arm in a wide fashion creating a large golden ring. Once it was complete the light dimmed from her finger and she clasped her hands together. When she separated them the center of the circle lit up with a brilliant white light. Angelica had to shield her eyes with her hand. She waited for the light to dim before she removed her hand and opened one and then the other.

Where there was once plain space there was now a slightly glowing tunnel. Angelica peered through it and saw what looked like part of a suburban neighborhood. Angelica reached down and picked up the suitcase before turning her head towards the room that had become MacBeths study.

"I'll see ye in a few days!" With that said she jumped through the circular tunnel.

____________________________________________________________________________

The first thing that Angelica noticed as she made her way through the tunnel was that she was about to land in someone's back yard. Spreading her wings she managed to soar over the house. With a few flaps she landed on the cobble stone road in the middle of a group of houses

"I hope that I managed t' close the gate," she said as soon as her feet had touched the ground. There were a few people walking around. Two of them looked mostly human. One woman had bright pink skin and gargoyle wings, and another man was purple with pointed ears. Angelica took them all in. "I believe I'm in the right place." She turned to the person that was the closest too her. "This is Hybrid Village?"

"Yes it is," the purple man's accent sounded British. "That was quite an entrance. Are you pure angel?" Angelica shook her head.

"I'm only half. I also have a bit o human and faerie blood in me."

"I don't think we ever had a full blooded angel in town before." Angelica raised her eyebrows slightly.

"You do have some angel hybrids?"

"Not many, but yes we do."

"Would one of them be a blond female named Kaelin Doughty?"

"Ah you mean Dr. Doughtery?" His answer brought a grin to Angelica's face. She remembered that Kaelin wanted to be a doctor like her brothers. "She works at Hybrid Clinic. That's on Bliss street."

"Thank ye very much." Angelica took the air and flew over the roofs. The village was almost a perfect circle in shape with the houses on the outskirts and the church, school, and business's in the center. Angelica found Bliss street without any difficulty and flew lower till she had the Hybrid Clinic in view.

She had just finished cloaking her wings and setting her luggage down when a woman in a doctor's jacket raced out.

"Ma?" The other woman asked. Her blond hair was in a bun.

"Kaelin? Angelica responded. Kaelin nodded once before she ran into her mother's arms. "Bless m' soul tis ye."

"Oh Ma I've missed ye so much," Kaelin weeped into her mother's arms. "There is so much to catch up."

"How come ye've never called?" Angelica parted from her daughters arms and gave her the slightly disappointed mother look.

"Well I never know where ye'll be," Kaelin placed her hands on her hips. "Where are ye living now these days?"

"In an apartment near Columbia University. I'm seeing one of the professors."

"I'm glad ye found someone," Kaelin smiled but her eyes didn't express it. "But are ye not worried about the future?"

"Do na have t' worry bout that. He's the immortal king." Angelica gave her daughter the update on her life. She mentioned that she had visited her brother and half siblings as well as their children and grandchildren.

"I do na think ye ever met m' sons or their children," Kaelin said as they walked down the streets. Angelica took note of beings that had gargoyle features as well as the creatures that looked almost human save for their pointed ears. There were some beings that looked pure human.

"Are there actual pure bloods living here?" Angelica whispered.

"There are pure blood humans here, as well as gargoyles. We are not picky," She reached up behind her head and removed the pins that kept her bun in place. "Mr. Xavier says that anyone no matter if they are pure, or a halfbreed or even a alien being they are welcome here."

"And he is?"

"He's the elected official who is our leader. We are heading towards the town hall as we speak." Angelica noticed the tall building that they seemed to be getting closer and closer too. The older woman noticed the stone forms of gargoyles that were perched on various places of the building.

"That is where the pure blood gargoyles roost?"

"Them and the hybrids that are mostly-" she paused when she heard their stone skin cracking. "That are mostly gargoyle." The quarterling turned to give the gargoyles a wave. "In order fer there t' be more hybrids we need some fresh stock."

"Watch ye mouth," Angelica placed her hands on her hips. "Ye sound like professional breeder ye does."

"Sorry ma."

"And as we continue to grow with our different variation of hybrids we hope to show the world that all the races can coexist peacefully." A man who stood exactly six foot tall wearing a light brown suit stepped out of the building. His silver hair was tied back in a neat ponytail. He was talking out loud while a green woman took everything down onto a clip board. 

"Now these gargoyles may look like ordinary gargoyles, but only thirty of them our pure," he swept his upword to indicate the beings that glided off the building. "but only half of them are one hundred percent gargoyle. The others have the blood of human and or fey in them." The man was so preoccupied in what he was saying that he didn't notice the two women til he nearly walked right into them. His feet stopped short while his glasses rose up higher on the bridge of his nose. The green woman paused a few feet from behind her.

"Goodness!" The man gasped before he pulled his glasses down. "Sorry doctor I didn't see you."

"Hello Mr. Xavier." Kaelin greeted. "This is m' mother Angelica O'Riley." Mr. Xavier blinked a few times before it struck his mind.

"Ah," Xavier smiled. "Your half angel mother?" He waited for Kaelin to nod. "Sorry I was conducting a letter to send to New Olympus." His smile grew wider as he indicated the woman. "Quite a fasanating place." Xavier turned back to the two women. "Mrs. O'Riley tell me where have you been living?"

"In New York City, near Columbia university." Satisfied with her answer Xavier smiled. "Write it down that there are other hybrids living around the world."

"May I ask Mrs. O'Riley something?" Green asked. Angelica nodded.

"Yes ye may, but please call me Angelica."

"Are there other hybrids where you live?" The question brought a hmmm from Xavier and caused the Angel halfling to be temporary speechless.

"Well I do na know where they are all located, but I know there are some. My friend told me that in the last summer there were werewolves in the area. I'm sure there are more kinds o hybrids."

"How would you know where they all are?" Green asked. "It's not like you can bring them all here."

"Actually I think I can." The answer caused several jaws to drop.

"Ma?" Kaelin stared at her mother in shock. "Is that possible?"

"Of course it's possible. I know of a summoning spell, and I'm a quarter fey. I'm going to need help though."

"From who?"

"Others who are part Fey."

"Like me?" Her mother nodded.

"You and others."

"I can assist!" Xavier scrambled over to her side. "I'm part fey and I can gather some more volunteers."

They only had to wait for ten minutes before Xavier returned. He managed to get the help of five more part fey's, a couple that were also half gargoyle, to help in their task. Angelica instructed them to stand in a straight line and hold hands.

"We need t' focus on those like ourselves," the halfling said. "This will bring those that are at least one sixty fourth something and those with stronger blood over here. I'm going t' start. When ye have the phrase memorized chant wi me." Her eyelids closed halfway. "Island that is part o the state named city. Island of glass, steel and air that is gritty. We command you to send those to this place. Send your citizens of the hybrid race." After the second chant others in the small group spoke the lines with Angelica, by the time she repeated herself for the fourth time everyone chanted along with her.

___________________________________________________________________________

Fox Xanatos walked softly and slowly up to one of the storage closets. A smile formed on her regally beautiful face as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

"A-ha!" The word exploded from her mouth when she opened the door. Alex was not hiding inside. She will check three more places, and if she hasn't found Alex by then, she will shouted that her son had won. One thing about castles is that there so many good hiding places. That is why hide and seek is one of Alex's favorite games. Fox hoped he was playing by the rules and not using magic to help him hide.

Fox 's next location to hunt out her son was the old gargoyle entrance that was behind one of the tapestries. The ex television star slowly approached the thick embroidered wall hanging, not noticing that a soft white glow was surrounding her. She did not notice until she reached for the cloth and that was when she disappeared.

____________________________________________________________________________

"You are going to do it?" Gloria asked her husband as they headed towards their living quarters. Jerry nodded.

"Owen doesn't have a lot of friends," Jerry said. "basically its just the Xanatos family and Lexington that he is close with." He placed a hand on the door knob. "Goliath is going to have a best man and three ushers. I think its only fair that Owen has the same." Gloria narrowed her blue eyes slightly.

"So who is going to be the third usher? Frank?" Jerry shook his head.

"Actually it's going to be Hudson."

"Hudson?" Gloria blinked. " I thought he was going to be part of Goliath's ushers." A soft white glow formed around her body.

"Gloria?" Jerry's voice had become strained. "Why are you glowing?"

"You're glowing too!" They both stared at their hands before grabbing on to each other. They disappeared while still in each other's embrace.

___________________________________________________________________________

Marle chewed her lower lips as she placed in a new bobbin into her sewing machine Her jaws parted as she smiled in triumph from snapping it in place without pinching her finger. The first time she managed to do that. She reached for a few swaths of cloth to stitch together and froze. She noticed that the light seemed to form an outline around her. She stared at her illuminating hand.

"Puck?" The question dribbled out of her mouth. "Alex?" She pulled up the other hand and noticed the glowing had become brighter. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened mouth, but no scream came out

__________________________________________________________________________

Jon Canmore dipped the pale orange washcloth into the large bowl that was filled with a mixture of warm water and soap. The cloth was softer than the down of a chick. The same kind of soft delicate fuzz that covered the lining of his month old son's wings.

His son that lain still in the arms of his mother. The infant stared at his mother with his warm brown eyes. Colin was quiet despite the fact that he was naked and only made slight mewing sounds when the damp cloth brushed against his skin.

"It's okay," Lorrie whispered to her child. She looked up her husband. "I think he is finally used to bath time."

"That's because he is in yer arms," Jon smiled as he cleaned his son's chest. "Anyone in yer arms would be calm."

"It's like the honeymoon never ended." She felt Colin get a little fussy in her arms. "Relax sweetie and we'll get you cleaned up and we'll watch Uncle Jason's Tele-" she paused when she noticed a soft white glow form around her son's body. "Jonny what's happening?" She looked up and noticed that Jon was also glowing. "It's happening to you too." She strained to keep from hyperventilating.

"Lorrie!" Jon's blue eyes was wide. "Yer also glowing."

"What's going on?" Lorrie tried to brave for herself and Colin who was crying. Jon dropped the cloth into the bowl and stood up.

"Jackal! Wolf!" He wished Ms Leahs didn't leave for California with two of her sons. Greg begged his mother to let his youngest brother join them since he did heal Reggie. Even though that bastard didn't deserve it.

"We can't come!" Jackal shouted. "Wolf is glowing."

"So are-" The unfinished sentence was hung in the air as he and his family disappeared.

___________________________________________________________________________

Several citizens of the village held up their arms and hands to shield their eyes from the large dome of brilliant glowing white light. They lowered their arms slowly as the brightness faded and opened their eyes one at a time. Where there once was near empty street now stood a variation of humans, creatures, and three statues that were forming fracture lines. Eight people, including a young toddler, were doubling over in pain. The same eight changed color seconds after five of them pulled off something from their hands. Wings ripped out of their back, and tails tore through their pants. Their shoes became shredded material when their feet writhed into talons. The stone skin of the three gargoyle was cast off and the trio joined the transformed humans in roaring.

The baby that turned into a gargoyle cried and a blue female gargoyle with red hair, most likely his mother, picked him. The young gargoyle's crying set off other babies and small children.

"The poor lambs," Angelica gasped. "I didna mean t' scare them."

"I'm not scared." The three year old who said that crossed his arms and stared bravely back at her. A woman with the same strawberry blond hair and blue eyes as her son bent down to pick him.

"Alex don't talk to them," The woman with the blue tattoo around her right eye said. "We don't even know where we are."

Two men chuckled and nodded at each other before bending to the ground. The hair on their arms grew longer and thicker while theirs became furry and pointed.

"Oh no you don't!" A being that appeared to be half panther and half human with large wings growing out of his back pounced on one of them. A large brown wolf wearing torn pants pounced on the other.

"Monsters!" A scared man shouted and grabbed on to his two children.

"Freaks!" A scream came from a young woman in a NYU shirt. A human blond girl with bangs dyed purple and black strode up to the woman.

"Freak and proud of it," she gave her hair a toss that caused the multiple silver rings in her ears to rattle.

"You are not a freak," The NYU woman said. "You are just strange." The blond narrowed her black eyeliner rimmed eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Better than being boooorrrrrring!"

"That's my Jam." The human that turned into the beaked jade green gargoyle puffed out his chest and crossed his arms proudly.

Mr. Xavier had long finished cleaning his tiny glasses and had been gaping at the whole scene.

"Oh," he finally snapped to attention. "I better explain what happened." The exuberant man clapped his hands tried to get everyone's attention by shouting.

"Sir," Kaelin held up her hand. "Let me try." She placed two fingers in her mouth and blew. the loud shrill whistle brought everyone's attention to her. Kaelin nodded at Xavier.

"Thank you Doctor," Xavier said. "Greetings fellow hybrids from New York. My name is Mr. Xavier. I am the Prime Minister here. I like to welcome you to the village of Hybrid." Angelica stepped forth.

"I know yer all wondering why ye are here. I and some of the others who have fey blood in them summoned all the hybrids from Manhattan."

"I'm not a hybrid," The words were said by a young woman with red hair so dark it was almost black. "I'm pure human." She gently bounced her infant son in her arms, trying to comfort him. The blond man that had turned into a light green gargoyle kept staring at Angelica as if he was trying to remember her from somewhere.

"I'm not a hybrid either," The punkish woman said. "I'm a freak but not a hybrid." Other people also proclaimed that they were not hybrids : The man with his two children, a woman with a six year old son, and the young college student.

"I'll get the wand," Xavier volunteered.

____________________________________________________________________________

Matt Bluestone put his arm around his mate's shoulders and pulled her and their son closer. The whole situation was overwhelming to the large group. The man called Xavier explained that he was going to get something that would prove to the confused people that they were hybrids. He didn't know about Jam, but he was sure he and the others were.

"Charlie go to sleep," Demona whispered to her son who had stopped crying.

"I not seepy," Charlie said. "I wanna stand."

"It was still daylight back in New York," Matt said. "He shouldn't have to go to sleep now."

"I guess your right," she placed Charlie on the ground. The seventeen month old toddled over to Fox and Alex Xanatos.

Matt smiled at the other young fathers and their very young children. Claw managed to calm his baby daughter down and Maggie's son was asleep. Once the two corrupt werewolves: Dolph and Trax was hauled off to a temporary prison Talon rejoined his family. Brendan had changed back and he and the other werewolves were trying to calm down the startled people who claimed not to be hybrids. Then there was Jon Canmore who was too busy staring at the Irish woman with the feathery cloak that he didn't bother trying to raise a fist against Demona. Either this other woman was that interesting or maybe he just couldn't look at his mate after what they did together. Matt knew it wasn't Jon's fault. His wife also had managed to calm their son down. Although seeing her there puzzled him. He wasn't the only one who as puzzled. The blond woman that was addressed as Doctor was staring at her the same way Jon was staring that the other Irish Woman.

Lorrie knew she was not a hybrid. She didn't understand why she was there unless it was because she was holding Colin. She wished someone would offer her something to dress her baby in. Her son was a hybrid. His wings and ears made that clear and even though she didn't have the heart to tell him; she knew her husband was technically half gargoyle now. She watched as Jon kept staring at the woman with the strange hair color and feathery cloak.

"Here," Lorrie turned to see the blond woman reaching out to her with her coat in her hand. "Use this t' keep yer child warm." Lorrie accepted the jacket and thanked her.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Lorrie asked as she carefully wrapped up her son.

"I'm sorry its just that ye look familiar. M' name is Doctor Kaelin Dougherty, but ye can call me Kae."

"Lorrie Canmore," her eyes fell onto her son. "This little guy is Colin and my husband Jon." She glanced at Jon. "You said your last name is Dougherty?" She looked at Kaelin again and waited for her to nod. "That's my mom's maiden name and I swear either my grand mother or great grandmother was named Kaelin."

Jon noticed Lorrie as in a deep conversation with one of the so called hybrids of this strange place. 

"So ye finally stopped starin' at me?" The woman with the feathery cloak addressed him. Jon nearly jumped which caused the woman to laugh.

"What is so funny?" The hunter narrowed his eyes. The woman lowered her delicate hand from her mouth.

"That fact that I startled a gargoyle."

"I'm na a gargoyle." Angelica smiled funny and raised an eyebrow.

"Well I wouldna say yer a true gargoyle. Ye did arrive as a human and transformed."

"Thanks to The Demon," Jon pointed at Demona. He caught her eye and both of them turned around ashamed.

"Ah Demona," Angelica ignored their strange behavior and smiled. "I remembered cursing her centuries ago. I cursed an eighteenth century hunter near the same time as well." She noticed that Jon had paled. "Yer not a descendant of the Hunter's are ye?"

"Aye," Jon cringed. Angelica's eyes widened. It made perfect sense to her now. She remembered his human form and when she "worked" for him he had that thin and neatly groomed mustache.

"John Castaway?" She waited for him to nod. He blinked a few times before he uttered an "aye". Tis me Angelica O'Riley," She winked at him. "Ye remember me?" At the mention of her name something clicked inside Jon's head. His eyes narrowed, barely allowing any alabaster brightness to shine through. His fists clenched and his lips pulled back exposing his fangs.

"Traitor," he spat. "Yer the woman who made me look like an idiot." Jon slowly stepped toward her. "Ye had me hauled off to a psychiatry ward." Another step was taken. "Ye ruined m' plans." Angelica just stared at him as if she felt sorry for him and unfolded her cloak. Jon nearly fell backwards when he saw the two large feathery wings that had started as a chocolate brown at the top like her hair, and the lower the feathers the lighter in color. "What?" Jon's eyes widened. "What are ye?"

"Part human and fey," Angelica explained. "But one half angel." She removed her eyes from Jon to see the crowd had similar expressions.

Lorrie paused in her conversation with Kaelin when Jon had become threatening. Like the others she too had become shocked at the sight of Angelica's wings.

"Ma stop showing off," Kaelin rolled her eyes as she muttered. Lorrie returned her focus to her.

"That angel is your mother?"

"She is half angel," Kaelin shook her head as she smiled lightly. "Now what were we talking about?"

"My mom's maiden name is the same as your last name and that I know there is a Kaelin somewhere in the family."

" Ah yes," the other woman remembered. "What was yer mother's name?" 

"Moira." Kaelin smile grew wider.

"Was yer grandfather's name Bailey?"

"Yeah."

"Your maiden name is Mulligan and ye have four brothers?"

"How did you know?"

"Lorrie M' dear tis me. I'm yer Grandma-ma." Lorrie stepped back shaking her head while holding Colin closer to her.

"My Grandma-ma died when I was twelve," She rapidly blinked her slightly moistened eyes. "She drowned."

"And they never found m' body." Lines formed on Kaelin's face: under and around her eyes and around her mouth. Her hair went from golden blond to silver white while it shortened. "Do ye remember the time we were in that large cathedral," Kaelin's voice took on an aged tone as it warbled slightly. "and ye and yer older brothers were tryin t' see who could lean over farthest on the railings?"

"I fell over," more tears formed in her eyes. "you caught me and as you set me down on the ground you had wings. Ryan, Trevor and I were the only ones who saw, and we promised to never tell." She closed her eyes as the tears trickled down her cheeks. "I don't think I really thanked you."

"Yes ye did." Kaelin reverted back to her young self.

"And grandpa sometimes had lumps on his back." The red head's eyes opened. "Since you are one fourth angel, then that...means that I'm...take Colin." She handed her son to her great grandmother. Lorrie swayed before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell backwards. She never hit the ground. Both Angelica and Kaelin stood amazed that Jon was able to move so fast.

"What happened?" Jon asked. He was still kneeling with his unconscious wife in his arms.

"She just found out that I'm still alive," Kaelin replied. "Lorrie is my great grand daughter."

"And ye are?"

"She's m' daughter," Angelica said. Jon stared at his wife as he cradled her and stood back up. All those times he had refereed to her as his angel. He didn't know how right he was.

"I need t' get her to a bed," his voice normal, not shocked or strained. "I do na know how t' address ye."

"Kaelin, ye can call me Kaelin."

____________________________________________________________________________

Matt could not believe his ears. Jon Canmore's wife is a descendant of the angel lady that summoned them all here.

"If she's part angel then why the hell is she with him?" The golden gargoyle held his hands up in the air. "Why is she on his side?" He turned to see Demona place a hand on his shoulder. 

"Some may have once asked why are you with me?" Demona said He stared into her eyes.

"Because I love you." Matt pulled her closed and wrapped his wings around her. Demona placed her head against his chest.

"She must feel the same way too."

"I'm not surprised she is part angel," Marle said and closed her eyes. "When she cut my tail. She apologized. then realized she was my enemy, but she still kept on giving me medical advice." Gloria nodded in agreement.

"I saved her when she was still pregnant," The orchid female said. "The vampire kept saying the same things. I remember the words engel and blut. Engel blut, it sounds like angel blood." Jerry said his agreement before looking at Frank. The beaked weregoyle was watching as the man called Xavier was holding a wand and slowly lifting it up. It reminded the group of going through the metal detector at the airport and a guard scanning over person who has a metal plate in the head, a strange body piercing, or even a wire bra.

"Hmm this is very interesting," Xavier said as he kept waving the wand over Jam's abdomen. The young woman started at him quizzically while she kept her arms in the air. "It appears that you are pure human," He stood back up and a foot away from her. "but you are carrying a hybrid." Jam's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Frank gave his girl friend similar glance.

"I didn't know," Jam said. "I mean I have been getting sick but..." She trailed off. Frank chuckled slightly before forming a proud smile.

"She's carrying my...I'm going to be a..." He ran over and pulled her into an embrace.

"Congrats Frank," Matt gave him a thumbs up. Marle and Gloria walked over to offer similar congratulations to Jam.

"So are you two married and or mated?" Xavier asked.

"I don't believe in weddings," Jam said icily. "Not even Vegas ones." Xavier cocked his balding head to the side.

"What about a mating ceremony then?" Xavier asked.

"I guess," Frank hunched his shoulders before looking at Jam. "If you don't mind." Jam held up her hands in a defeatist way and smiled.

"Yeah sure."

"Splendid!" Xavier clapped his hands. "I'll tell Genevieve. She is usually in charge of mating ceremonies." The leader of Hybrid spun around. "Before we return everyone why don't you all have a look around. I'm sure the locals would like to meet you."

"Uh can we ask you a few questions?" Xavier turned to see the winged panther man and the golden gargoyle had approached them. "Matt and I are wondering about how this place came to be and how is it possible for there to be gargoyle human hybrids with out the help of science."

"That is in the records," Xavier held up hand and pointed up. "I need to get down weregoyles and what you are Mr. Panther man." Talon blinked.

"I'm a mutate, my name is Talon."

"When he was human it was Derek Maza," Matt explained. "His family members still call him Derek."

"Very well Mr. Talon and Mr. Matt-" Matt interrupted him.

"Bluestone. My name is Matt Bluestone." Xavier ran his hands through his thin hair and nodded.

"Ah yes, Mr. Bluestone and Mr. Talon I'll lead you too the archives," Xavier smiled.

____________________________________________________________________________

Demona caped her wings as she watched her mate leave with Xavier. Nearly everyone had splintered off into smaller groups: The werewolves mingled with the humans that had the wand waved over them, Samson and Delilah went off on their own, and Elenor decided to stay with Maggie, Claw and their children. The other weregoyles went to watch the mating ceremony of Jam and Frank. She was nearly alone except for her son, Fox and Alex. Now that nearly everyone had left she could see the ground more clearly. The shredded remains of their shoes and Mr. Wellington's shirt was on the ground. It's a shame that such a lovely and pristine place would have such a mess. The immortal reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring she had quickly slipped in the second she had arrived and placed it on her chain. Once she had snapped it in place she bent down to pick up the bright red scraps that were once her second favorite pair of highheels.

"Let me help you with that," Fox Xanatos bent down next to her. Demona smiled at her offer.

"Are the boys going to be okay?" Demona asked while glancing at Alex and Charlie. Alex was teaching the hatchling a clapping game. Charlie's tail struck the ground in perfect rhythm with each time the hands clapped.

"I think they will be just fine," Fox smiled at her.

"Angelina!" The voice of a frantic mother cut through the night. "Don't go running off like that." Both red heads stopped and stood up to see a little girl in a yellow dress race up to the boys. Her shoulder length dark hair was unique in color. It started at the roots as pure black then grew lighter to a dark brown, then mouse brown, then chocolate brown. Where the light from the lamp posts struck the hair it lit up with dark blue and deep red high lights.

"Angelina!" The mother finally caught up. She grabbed her knees while she struggled to catch her breath. "Angelina Critchlowe you are in trouble young lady." The little girl looked up at her mother.

"But mum you said we could see what caused that big flash," the child stared at her mother with large green eyes. "Now it's gone."

"I know you are curious," the mother removed a honey colored lock out of her eyes. "but don't you ever run off like that."

"We could explain the flash," Fox said while holding onto a handful of torn shoes. "It was sort of caused by us when we were summoned."

"You are from the states?" The woman asked. Fox nodded before pointing at her self

"I'm Fox and this is Demona," she pointed at the two boys with an elbow. "Those are our sons Alex and Charlie." Angelina had already walked over to introduce herself to the boys.

"My name is Carrie Critchlowe and that is my daughter Lina," she glanced at her daughter. "Short for Angelina."

"Is she part angel?" Fox raised her eyebrows while glancing a the children.

"She's half. I'm one sixteenth fey meself. What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up the mess we caused," Demona explained. "The weregoyles and I transform from human to gargoyle when the sun goes down."

"I see," Carrie nodded while tilting her head slightly and furrowing her brows. Fox and Demona were not sure if she fully understood. "Let me help you." The three women continued cleaning while their children played.

___________________________________________________________________________

Kaelin handed the keys to her house over to her mother while she carefully held on to her great great grandson. The infant paused in his sleep to yawn.

"He's beautiful," The quarterling commented as she stared at the baby before looking up at the green weregoyle who was still carrying his wife. "Ye must be proud."

"No shittin," The man beast called Wolf said. He felt that he should follow Jon and the angels to Kaelin's since he Jon and Lorrie were part of the Pack. "A jackhammer couldn't remove the grin from his face when he brought his cub home."

"Could ye watch yer language?" Angelica glared at the mutate. "There are women and children present." She held the door for the others to enter.

"Ye could put her on the couch," Kaelin instructed. Jon placed Lorrie onto the cream colored sofa and re arranged the pillows to keep her head levitated. "Ma there are some smelling salts in my bathroom. Could ye get it?"

"Where is yer bathroom?" Angelica asked.

"Second door on the right down that hall," Kae pointed with her chin.

"In the medicine chest?"

"That's where it would be" Angelica stepped lightly throug the hall. She noticed that someone was following her. She turned around to see Jon looking at her with a gleam of hope in his eyes. 

"Ye said that ye cursed both The Demon and m' ancestor?" Canmore raised his brow ridges.

"I cursed Demona that she would someday be human during the day," She turned on the light and opened the medicine chest. "And I cursed ye ancestor that one day one o his descendants that still carried the hate in his heart that he will be a gargoyle at night. Ye just happen t' be that descendant."

"The demon says there is no cure. She also said there is no spell that will change me back, but yer part angel and yer the one who placed the curse in the first place." Angelica nodded as she pulled out a bottle before staring at him.

"What are you getting at?" Her eyes winded when saw Jon kneel before her. "No Jon, not before me. Never before me."

"I'm na bowing I'm begging," he clutched his hands together and stared at her with pleading eyes. "Yer m' last hope. Please lift this curse of me. Let me be a normal human again."

"I cannae do that, and I'm na saying that because I refuse I'm saying that because it's impossible. This is what you are now." Jon closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"I' can't stay like this. I can't be a monster."

"They are not monsters, nor are they demons, or evil. Do ye feel evil?"

"Nae," Jon's voice trembled. "Yer saying that I'm stuck like this fer the rest of m' life."

"There a lot of advantages to being what ye are. Ye should be happy that yer a protector." Jon returned to his feet and slowly walked off. He did not meet the looks of Kaelin or Wolf as he strode up to his wife.

"Sleep well m' angel," he gave her forehead a kiss before he headed towards the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Wolf raised a shaggy brow.

"Fer a walk." Jon's voice was thin. "I want t' be alone." With his head lowered he slowly stepped outside.

____________________________________________________________________________

Marle ran her fingers through the bag of dried flower petals that she was holding. She witnessed the double ceremony that was held between Goliath and Elisa and Matt and Demona. A smiled formed on her face when she remembered the one she and Brooklyn participated in. Hudson had once mumbled something about how gargoyles used the petals of flowers for mating ceremonies and that humans had adopted it into their own weddings. Genevive had apologized that the petals were not fresh but Jam and Frank did not seem to mind..

The ice blue female sat up to watch as Jam wove the leather cords friendship bracelet style. One human custom that the modern day clans used is an exchange of bands, but these were more like bracelets and they were made by the hands of the mated couple to be, instead of bought. Marle wondered how Frank was doing on his and walked to the side of the room Frank was in. 

The beaked male admitted he was not much of a craftsman but it turned out he was able to use a glue gun. He selected a leather arm band that was dyed the colors of gold, purple in pink because he said it matches Jam's hair and sat down at the table. Genevieve had given him an assortment of beads and rhinestones. Frank selected the ones he wished to use and glued each bobble to the band creating a sparkling pattern.

Frank breathed in deeply and glanced at the band that was in his hand. He didn't completely cover it with rhinestones and beads. That would be too gaudy. He didn't try to create actually shapes either except for diamond shapes. He created the leather band to have a shimmering pattern of a diamond and then a bar and then a diamond. The pattern repeated itself. 

It was time for the magical beautiful moment and he felt nervous. Would Jam like the band that he made for her?. He kept it in his left hand and took Jam's hand into his right. Together they walked the path of dried petals, making tiny crunching sounds. At the end of the path was a large wooden block that was much nicer than Alex's wooden toy box. Jam didn't know exactly what do so he had to show her.

"Watch me," he whispered into her ear before walking to one end of the box and placing his foot on it. Jam walked to the other end and placed her foot on the other end. Genevieve stood behind the block.

"Do you take this young woman to be your mate?" The older bluish purple gargoyle kept her wings cloaked as she stared at Frank and asked

"I Frank love Jam," he smiled at the woman carrying his child. "I can't exactly promise you the world but I promise I will always be there for you."

"And do you Jam-" Genevieve blinked before glancing at the blond woman. "Is that your real name?" Jam rolled her eyes and sighed.

"No its Janelle Harper."

"Quite a lovely name. Do you Janelle Harper take this young male to be your mate?"

"I love him, and I know he loves me. He's extremely special." Jam chewed on her lower lip while her eyebrows twitched. "There isn't anyone who is really like him." Genevieve nodded and placed her hands on the tops of their heads.

"These two have proclaimed their truest feelings. They are now one. United as mates. You two can now exchange bands." The newly mated couple stepped down from the block and came together. Frank slipped the sparkling band he created over her hand and onto her wrist. She wrapped hers around his and tied the ends as tight as she could with out hurting him.

"God you're beautiful," Frank pulled closer before he ran his fingers through her hair and placed a kiss on her mouth.

___________________________________________________________________________

Xavier had lead them to a building near town hall that was only two stories tall.

"This is where we keep the records," the prime minister said. "I'll enter the information into the computer after we send the New Yorkers back." He grabbed one of the many black note book folders with the large three ring binder and large fountain pen. "I need to add the new species into the books." He pointed at both Matt and Talon with his pen. "I have already included the New Olympians even though I hve yet to meet them. I'll probably add more about them when I finally do. Now I think we shall start with the species called mutate." Xavier glanced up at Talon as he wrote down the word Mutate. "What exactly is a mutate?"

"A human that is spliced with animal DNA," Talon explained. "It can be one kind of animal, or two or in mine, Maggie, and Claw's case three." Xavier nodded as he wrote down the information.

"And weregoyle?"

"A being that is human during the day," Matt explained. "And gargoyle by night." 

"Okay I have that down," He looked up at them and grinned and now it is time for you to learn about the history of our village. I shall start with the first gargoyle and human hybrid Bellapheron. The story we have learned was that he was great hero who slayed the chimera, but you didn't know he was half gargoyle.

"If I remember the story," Talon interrupted. "Bellapheron prayed to Athena for help and she gave him a bridal to tame Pegasus."

"These stories tend to get distorted," Xavier said. "In fact the story of Macbeth is twisted out of proportion." He did not notice Talon and Matt exchanging glances and smiling. "Bellapheron did get help from a winged horse, but that was the guise of a female animagus. Athena gave the hero a special lance to kill the beast with. Now during the battle Bellapheron was wounded and his blood splashed onto the stones below. These stones were special. They were on the holy ground that was near a favorite spring of Aphrodite. They absorbed his blood. His hybrid blood turning them from white to pink. I doubt he lost a lot of blood, but thousands of stones became pink.

A few days after the battle one of Aphrodite's servants took a walk and came upon these stones. She thought they were pretty and decided to give them to her mistress as a gift. Aphrodite loved the stones and decided to make them sacred. Her powers of love and sex became embedded into these stones." 

"Flash forward a few centuries when Rome sort of conquered Britain, but didn't convert the land because of the distance. The Romans left behind some of the same stones. Back then there was a group of people that performed a ritual before young couples would.. uh," Xavier reached up to wipe sweat from his brow. "Uh, copulate. Yes that's the word. They painted on some type of body paint, drink a special brew that helps fertility, and wore the stones as jewelry. They danced and then went into their homes. This ritual had been going on for a while when a small clan of gargoyles settled nearby. This human clan befriended the gargoyle clan. After a short while they allowed the gargoyles to partake in the ceremony, and well it didn't take long for a few paring off between human and gargoyle. Because of the stones these pairings were able to conceive, and thus the reason for human and gargoyle hybrids."

"These early hybrids were met with much scorn.While they felt love from their parents they were not quite accepted by either human or gargoyle. The hybrids decided to stay together and form a clan of their own. They journed for a while until they found a place they felt would make a good settlements and built their homes there. They decided to become a sort of outpost for all weary travelers. They provided them a warm meal and a bed to sleep in. One traveler confessed to being half farie folk and half human. He was a bit astonished to see that his hosts were hybrids too. The guest left and returned with a group of human and fey hybrids who asked if they can settle with the gracious hosts."

"Years go by and once every two or three some people of the settlement visited their old homelands to bring more hybrids to their home. The same with those who were part fey. To make the task easier they developed a special wand that can helped find other hybrids easier and can tell if a person is a hybrid or is carrying one. The settlement grew and well." He held out his arms before turning to the Americans. "Did you like the story?"

"I enjoyed it," Matt nodded. "Do you still have those special stones?"

"Of course we do. Why?"

"I have two friends who are mated. One is human and the other is a gargoyle. They want to have children."

"Goliath and my sister?" Talon turned to Matt who nodded. "Well I would like to be an uncle someday." He rubbed his muzzle for a few seconds before snapping his head up. "I'm going to need some of those rocks as well." Matt stared at him strangely. "Malibu is getting very close with Candy. He even admitted that he was falling in love with her."

___________________________________________________________________________

Jon trudged down the cobblestone paths with his head down. He would only look up whenever he would make a change in direction so he could remember the names of the streets. It was over. All his hopes were shattered to pieces. He was stuck like this way now, he was going to keep on changing into a demon overnight for the rest of his life. Why? It was preordained before he was even born by an Angel's curse. No, not an angel but an angel halfing with a demented sense of justice. He couldn't really raise a stink about it in front of Kaelin and Lorrie. Afterall Angelica is one of his inlaws.

Jon could just end it all right there in the middle of town. Just take a talon to his wrist or neck. No he couldn't. He didn't want to cause Robyn to cry or give Jason any grief. He couldn't leave behind Lorrie and Colin.

"Sir!" The shrill shout nearly made him jump. "You are about to walk into that building." Jon looked up and noticed a fairly human looking youth in tight jeans, white shirt with the Union Jack on it and a black leather vest. The only strange thing about him was that he had pointed ears and long purple hair. Jon turned to see the building he was about to walk into. It was a store that either sold or rented out videos. Perhaps even both. Jon didn't feel like reading it's sign. What did catch his attention was the movie poster that was displayed in the window in front of him. A muscular Wesley Snipes wearing sunglasses and holding a strange sharp looking weapon that looked a little like Xena's Chakram. The move title read Blade

"I forgot what this movie is about," Jon said while crinkling his brow ridges.

"Wesley Snipes plays Blade who is half vampire and half human. He uses his abilities to hunt down real vampires."

"Half vampire and half human?"

"Yes sir." Jon kept staring at the poster while the same words keep running through is his mind. A vampire halfing that hunts vampires and the fact that he was half gargoyle. A slow smile cracked on his face before he chuckled. He turned to the youth and unwrapped his tail.

"Thank ye lad."

"Don't need to mention."

"Ye dona understand. Ye did more fer me than ye could ever understand." The green gargoyle walked along the store till he found solid wall and sank his talons into the structure. He didn't have to worry what the owners would think. There were already other claw marks that were easily scene. Once he was on the top of the roof he crouched low and flicked his tail twice. Jon waited for the right breeze. When a rush of wind rustled through his hair he unfolded his wings and jumped.

__________________________________________________________________________

Jon was glad he took time to remember the way the streets turned, even though this was a village and not a town he could still become a bit lost. After he landed in front of Kaelin's house he knocked on the door.

"That is probably yer husband child," the voice he heard from within belonged to Angelica. She smiled and nodded when she opened the door. "I was right. Ye can come in." Jon folded his wings before he entered.

"What did you get me?" Wolf asked over a plate of half eaten brownies. Dark crumbs were easily seen in the mutate's facial hair.

"My yer a glutton this one is," Kaelin glowered at him. "Are ye sure ye can handle chocolate?"

"He's had chocolate before," Lorrie said while she nursed her son. She looked up and smiled warmly at her husband. "Hey baby where did you go." Jon smiled back at her.

"Fer a walk, and a glide. I needed t' clear m' head and organize m' thoughts. I saw a movie poster fer Blade."

"I wanna see that," Wolf said. "Lets rent it when we get back."

"What does this have to do wit anything?" Angelica crossed her arms and stared at the weregoyle.

"Blade is half vampire," Jon held up a talon. "yet he protects humanity from full fledged vampires." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "I'm a weregoyle. Like Blade I'm na fully human, but I will use this body t' protect humanity from evil." He held out his arms. Everyone stared at him in shock. The women's slacked jaws curved into smiles.

"Holy shit," Wolf gasped.

"Language!" Angelica snapped.

"He's not in denial anymore?" Wolf asked. Jon smiled and shook his head.

"I still hate this form, but I'm going t' have to accept what I am. Like the werewolves I'm going t' use my abilities to fight evil monsters: vampires, demons, corrupt wolves, and pure blood gargoyles." Both Angelica's and Kaelin's satisfied smiles dissolved. "Jason had taught me a few things that I should have remembered before. Good Hunter's can use anything as a weapon," he ticked off the list on his talons. "My gargoyle body will be a weapon. Turn weaknesses into strengths, fight fire wi fire and sometimes t' hunt the enemy ye have t' become the enemy." Angelica lowered her head and shook it while Kaelin sighed.

"He accepts that he's a weregoyle grandma-ma," Lorrie whispered to her. "It's a step in the right direction."

____________________________________________________________________________

Samson put his arm around Delilah and held her close as they walked back to the area they were supposed to meet.

"This is a nice place," Delilah commented. "I would like to visit this place again." Samson looked down at her and smiled.

"So do I my love," he gave her a small squeeze. The area where they had first arrived was nearly filled with those that they had arrived with. Matt and Talon rejoined the group shortly after they had returned both carrying small brown paper bags

"What is in the bag?" Maggie asked as she eyed the brown bag that Talon was holding. The panther mutate smiled.

"A little gift for Malibu. Matt is brining some of the same stuff for Goliath and Elisa." More people had gathered including both Dolph and Trax with their hands bound behind their backs. Xavier spoke with the guards before addressing the large party.

"We usually don't have too much of crime problem," Xavier explained. "We usually hold the blokes until someone from London or Glasgow, or one of the other cities, and towns take them in. they are usually wanted there."

"We'll take Trax back with us," Talon sighed and gave Matt a glance. The golden weregoyle shrugged. 

"I guess Dolphy boy is coming back with us."

"I think we have everyone here," Xavier said. "We just need Angelica and Dr. Dougherty to help us with the spell."

They didn't have to wait too long for Angelica followed by Kaelin, Wolf and the Canmore's to return.

"Thanks for the goodies," Wolf smiled at Kaelin. The quarterling gave him a partial smiled before turning to her great grand daughter.

"Now ye promise t' write?" Kaelin asked while keeping a finger pointed up in the air.

"I'll try to remember," Lorrie said and held Colin closer to her. "Does Hybrid have a post office?"

"We have a small one," Xavier confirmed. Kaelin nodded.

"Ye do na have t' tell the rest o the family that I'm still alive acushala, but tell Donny that he does na have t' feel ashamed. I accept him fer what he is." Lorrie smiled at her response while Jon placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"How do you feel?" The young mother asked.

"Good," Jon smiled at her. "In fact great, Fer a while I felt constricted. Now I feel free."

Xavier placed his hand over his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Is everyone ready?" The village's prime minister asked. Several nodds, and shouts confirmed. He held out his hands and grabbed those that belonged to Angelica and another person that was part fey. A small sapient chain formed and they formed a semi circle.

"I'll start," Angelica said before closing her eyes and concentrating "The hybrids that we had called from a distant isle. That we have called here to our special home. Now shall be returned over distant miles, to where they naturally roam." It was said a couple times before the others followed her lead. The other residents and New Olympians who had come to see them off, including Carrie and Lina Critchlowe, shielded their eyes from the flash.

___________________________________________________________________________

Fox slowly opened her eyes to see that she was back in the castle. In the gargoyles' living room.

"Can Lina come visit?" Alex looked up at his mother. Fox blinked before she noticed that Hudson had nearly fallen out of his chair. Bronx stared up at them in equal shock

"Ye have returned?" Hudson's jaw was slack. He held up a shaking hand. "Wait here." He left the room and returned a few minutes later with the rest of the clan.

"What happened?" David asked his wife.

"Why is he here?" Brooklyn arched a brow ridge and pointed at Dolph who glared at him. Everyone seemed to be asking questions at once. Goliath breathed deeply before holding up a hand.

"Quiet!" The clan leader demanded. He spoke once more when the conversations simmered down. "I believe we all have questions." He glanced at Dolph. "But I believe our enemy needs to be put away." Owen offered to lead the werewolf back to his cell. The clan leader waited until the werewolf and Xanatos's assistant had left before continuing. "Now I believe the obvious question is where did you all go?"

"We were summoned," Demona said after she set Charlie down. "along with all the other hybrids of Manhattan to a village in England that is full of mixed breeds."

"A whole village of hybrids?" Lexington asked. His eyes took them all in before they settled on Jam." Does this mean you are not fully human?" Jam smiled and shook her head.

"They couldn't take the child out of my body now could they?" The blond woman asked before snuggling Frank. Rayne and Angelica gave her a few hugs and offered congratulations.

"We got mated over there as well," Frank added before puffing out his chest with pride. 

"Congratulations lad," Hudson smiled. "But what is wi the bands?"

"You guys haven't really noticed how the more modern clans have function do you?" Frank asked. Rayne felt all eyes on her.

"It's a mating band," The Florida gargoyle said. "Duh."

"Still it's a joyous moment," Angela said. "Congratulations to the both of you."

"I feel like baking a cake," Broadway said before he made his way for the kitchen. He paused and turned to the crowd. "None of you mind?" He smiled and made his way to the kitchen when no one objected.

"I'm sure everyone would like to here about your adventures," Goliath said. "But I also think this would be done best over a snack." Elisa grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"Sounds like you were thinking like Broadway," She said. "It's nice to see Frank and Jam so happy." Her voice took on a sad tone.

"I know how you feel," Goliath placed a talon under her chin. "We will find a way someday."

"You mean someday like now?" Matt asked. The two of them turned to see Matt standing next to them while holding out a paper bag. "It has the stuff you need to be able to conceive." Elisa leaped into his arms and hugged him with all her strenght.

"Where did you get this?" Elisa asked him while accepting the bag. Matt smiled.

"At the village. There are other human gargoyle hybrids living there." Goliath accepted the bag before placing a hand on the Bluestone' shoulder.

"Thank you friend. This gift gives us hope." He gave Matt a smiled before pulling Elisa closer to him.

___________________________________________________________________________

Lorrie and Colin were still asleep when Jon woke up. His wife, Wolf and himself explained about where they were the night before. His skin and muscles still felt the post transformation burn that he was used too. He must have just woken up shortly after sun rise. With a slight yawn he got up from their bed and walked to the closet.

Jon pulled down his night time Hunter outfit. The shirt, pants and armor were defiantly keepers, so was the mask. He wore it mostly for hereditary reasons. He stepped into the closet again and reached in the back for a cardboard box. He was not keeping everything. This included the shoes and the elbow pads. It would be a shame to just throw them away since Prometheotech went to a lot of trouble to make for him, but he didn't need them any more. Jon didn't feel the need to hide his elbow spurs or his large feet. He needed to practice fighting with his lower talons. The last thing he looked at were the gloves. He'll keep them to, but he'll just trim them a bit.

While still holding on to the gloves Jon walked over to the sliding glass door and stepped out to the balcony. The early morning light was beautiful.

"It's a brand new day," he smiled and stared at the sky. "Ye might as enjoy yer sweet dreams fer now Demon, because I am going t' make sure I'll become yer worse nightmare." His light blue eyes narrowed while his grin became wider.

__

The End


End file.
